Indulgence
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Shakespeare x Skinny, Sequel to Jealousy, but can be read as stand-alone, feel warned: cross-dressing involved


**INDULGENCE**

**A STARDUST FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Captain Shakespeare x his First Mate Skinny (Nathaniel)

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**RATING**: NC17

**SERIES**: Sequel to 'Jealousy' but can be read as stand-alone

**GENRE**: Romance, Established Relationship, Cross-dressing, PWP

**LANGUAGE**: English

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with it.

**DEDICATION**: To my dear beta-reader Neenabluegirl, because you're just the best.

…

**Indulgence**

**a Djap story**

…

Nathaniel never realized that he was staring at the offer in the shop's window. The whole crew of the Caspartine was on shore leave, except for the Captain and the chef, who was currently preparing dinner for all of them. So for once Nathaniel's captain and newfound lover wasn't around, since they'd started dating each other and Nathaniel intended to make the best out of it.

Nathaniel had asked William to give him some time on his own, and the utterly lost and hurt look he'd received from his new lover for that request had nearly broken his heart and made him change his mind and apologize. Still, he needed to be alone for this and William would realize that sooner or later, even if it hurt William now.

Nathaniel had been window shopping for the last three hours until he'd reached this place, because in a week they would celebrate their first monthly anniversary and Nathaniel was still in desperate need of a present. He wanted to surprise his lover, to show him his devotion and love with a carefully selected present, but still had no real idea what it should be. That was when he stumbled across the window of this shop and hadn't been able to stop staring since.

"It sure looks nice, huh?" Nathaniel startled at the voice of the second mate beside him and blushed a deep red which was thankfully hidden under his usual smudges.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nathaniel answered and heard the second in command huff in silent laughter.

"It's for him, isn't it?" He asked, as if he hadn't heard his answer and waggled his eyes suggestively. "I never imagined you'd go for that, you know."

If possible, the blush even deepened and Nathaniel seriously considered how angry his lover would be if he killed his Second Mate right now.

"Are you looking for trouble?" he finally growled trying to hide his embarrassment, but the Second Mate lifted his hands in defeat "Hey, I meant no offense. It was just an observation. No reason to get angry at poor ol' me."

Nathaniel sighed then he shrugged. The man was right, the whole crew have always known that he had deep affectionate feelings for their captain, but of course they wouldn't know it even extended to this particular kink. Why should they? He surely never mentioned it to anybody.

Still, right now he was too happy to feel real embarrassment about it anyway. The crew was his family, and they wanted the couple to be happy and if that incidentally entailed the First Mate and their Captain screwing each other senseless, it didn't bother them as long as it didn't interfere with their business.

The silence stretched on, as Nathaniel didn't say anything of his interest until the Second Mate spoke up again. "You should buy it for him. It should be his size and he always looks good in pink."

That earned the Second Mate a suspiciously raised eyebrow from Nathaniel who'd never expected to hear another human being saying something like that about his Captain. The other man just shrugged it off "What? He loves that color and is always glowing for weeks whenever he finds a new dress for his collection. We'd be stupid not to notice. If he's happy we are happy too."

He had a point there and Nathaniel nodded slowly, his gaze already returning to the dress in the window. William definitely _would _look gorgeous in that dress and it certainly was his color and size. The fabric looked really soft too and Nathaniel wondered how it would feel. He also wondered how William would look in it, flushed and panting beneath him.

"Excuse me." He said, leaving to find his way into the store which caused him to miss the fond smile, which the other man gave him before trotting off.

…

"William, will you please stop pouting?" Nathaniel sighed and wished for the hundredth time this day he hadn't requested to go alone on the shore leave. His lover was very bitchy about it and as they were in the safety of the Captain's quarters he didn't even involve his Captain-persona into the mix. There was only William in the room, who occasionally had the tendency to get on Nathaniel's nerves very quickly.

William hadn't taken well to his lonesome leave at all, which was understandable as they seldom had any real time for each other without worrying about the ship and the crew. When William found, on top of everything else, his lover trying to hide something, he finally snapped.

"It hasn't even been a month and you're already tiring of me." William suddenly sniffed and Skinny rolled his eyes in annoyance. Now William would certainly start in on his wallowing-in-self-pity-routine and Nathaniel realized that all this trouble and misery wasn't really worth it.

He knew how insecure William still was after getting caught in one of his dresses by that stupid jerk Septimus and later on by his whole crew and how much William still feared to lose his reputation. But most of all he was very insecure about Nathaniel's feelings regarding him, which was ridiculous, because they were both very stupidly and totally in love with each other and probably had been so for years.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Nathaniel muttered. They still had some time left before their shift started again and really, was it so important to celebrate anniversaries at their actual date?

Nathaniel stood from his stool at the dinner table and went wordlessly to the place where he'd hidden the present. When he got back, to Nathaniel's surprise his lover had asked him about the shopping parcels, but never looked for himself what Nathaniel tried to hide. As Nathaniel brought out the two bags and the bundle, William tried to look miserable and disinterested, but failed as he sipped his cup of Earl Grey.

"I bought you something for our anniversary next week." Nathaniel started without preamble after locking the door to the captain's quarter's and placing the stuff he'd bought on the table. "But as you obviously can't stand me having any secrets, I figure we could celebrate today if you are in the mood. We still have time until we need to be Captain Shakespeare and Skinny again."

Astonishment was written all over William's face and his gaze kept darting back and forth between the bags and Nathaniel's face.

"Our anniversary?" William finally croaked huskily causing Nathaniel to smile fondly.

"Sure. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

William averted his eyes and Nathaniel understood at that moment, that William probably had never expected them to make it to an anniversary at all. He walked over to where William sat and softly stroked over his cheek.

"I want you, William. You're everything to me. I thought you knew that by now." Nathaniel sounded half exasperated and half sad. He softly gripped William's chin and forced him to look at him.

"But look at me…" William said, sounding miserable and lost.

"Just open the present, William." Nathaniel said pointing to the bags. After a while William did just that. He opened the first one and with every item he pulled out his eyes grew bigger and bigger and the corners of his mouth kept rising and rising to bloom into a full, astonished smile.

"Where…?" he finally asked, spreading the pieces out on the table.

"Not telling you." Nathaniel answered fondly. "If you'd like, I want to make a habit of buying presents there for you. It's a very nice shop."

William frowned. "You shouldn't spend your money on this."

"But I want to. I would spend it for my pleasure anyway and seeing you in those dresses IS a pleasure to me…" Nathaniel confessed easily. "I love how beautiful you look in them." Nathaniel whispered not ashamed at all. They had wasted too much time dancing around each other, although they had wanted each other for so long and he'd grown tired of it. The last weeks had taught him to be honest about his feelings. If only William could actually hear the truth in his voice.

"But how can you?" William looked torn and very skeptical.

"I don't know how or why, William. It's just the way things are for me. You're a severe and feral beauty as Captain Shakespeare, but you are also very beautiful when you wear your beloved dresses. They make you look precious to me and fragile and utterly lovable."

William still didn't look convinced though, so Skinny added: "Do you like anything I bought for you?"

William looked back at the table and blushed.

"I love everything you bought me."

Nathaniel smiled. "Good. Then dress with whatever item you like to wear and let me make love to you while wearing it."

William stared at him in shock "I can't."

"Yes you can. And you'll love it." Nathaniel answered sternly before adding more softly "Please? For me?"

"Anything for you." William finally whispered back, leaning in to steal a chaste kiss. "Are you really sure about this?"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Get on with it, William. Wash up and dress and I'll see what I can do about my own appearance." With that he softly pushed William in the direction of the table and finally grabbed his own bag to vanish into the bathroom.

…

"Can I come out?" Nathaniel yelled out of the bathroom, tugging nervously at his collar. He'd done a quick wash up, as his usual smudges and grime might be okay for a First Mate, but certainly not for a man who had a date with a lady. Well at least with this lady. He'd also dressed in a grey three piece suit, in which he felt very uncomfortable, but he was pretty sure William would love it, so he pushed that feeling aside.

"I feel very silly… are you really…?"

Nathaniel interrupted quickly, threatening "If you ask me one more time whether I'm really sure or not, I'm not sure what will happen, but it will be violent."

"Fine. I won't ask then." William sounded miffed as he added "And yes, you _can _come in. I'm ready. At least as ready as I'll ever be."

Nathaniel took a deep breath and entered the bedroom. There he stopped dead in his tracks staring at William. He felt his mouth instantly water at the beautiful sight. He'd imagined William would look good in the dress, but this was unbelievable.

William wore the pink cotton dress, which Nathaniel had bought for him at the store. He had also put on a petticoat with creases along the length. It was made of fine white net lace. Under that he wore silk stockings in the color of wild roses and laced boots, which reached to his knees. At the square neckline of the dress Nathaniel could barely see the edges of a black corset and he felt his breathing hitch and his arousal spike at the surprising discovery of that unexpected treat. There was only a small patch of skin to discover in between the cuffs of the dress' puffed shoulders and the white silk gloves that reached from William's fingertips up to his muscular upper arms.

"You look gorgeous…" Nathaniel finally whispered into the silence between them, still staring at William, who looked very nervous and ashamed. The captain of the Caspartine couldn't stand still as he felt the eyes of his lover on him and waited for the other shoe to drop. He felt grotesque in the dress and hadn't worn any since he'd been caught by Prince Septimus. Still he didn't run, although he definitely felt like it, because Nathaniel had asked for this, had even bought him the dress. Dazed at the sight of his lover he realized that Nathaniel had even dressed up for him too and he felt a wave of love and passion ran through his whole body that took his breath away.

Nathaniel made a few steps in William's direction and took in his appearance with greedy eyes. Then he offered William his arm and spoke very softly "Come back to bed with me, love."

William followed Nathaniel's lead without question and realized for the first time that Nathaniel might have been telling the truth after all. Perhaps Nathaniel had been honest about his feelings, because that bulge under the grey trousers certainly spoke of real interest and not of barely disguised disgust.

Once at the four poster bed Nathaniel released Williams arm and made a few steps back to admire the view once more. Then he spoke up, desire burning in his eyes.

"Lift your arms for me, darling, and hold them in front of you, palms upwards."

William followed the command instantly, wondering where this whole thing may end. He felt the stirrings of his own growing arousal as he saw the loving and aroused look in Nathaniel's eyes. Could this really be true?

Nathaniel softly held Williams hands up with his own as he leaned down to place a kiss on each palm. Then his hands softly stroked over the silk until they reached skin and a few swirls of ink on William's left biceps. Nathaniel leaned in and placed another kiss on the tattoo, then licked over it like he'd done already many times before. He was worshipping the parts of the Captain that were visible under the dress and William discovered that it was a major turn on for him. His whole life, William had desperately tried to separate the Captain from the Poet. It was the only way he thought he could find real love. Discovering now that Nathaniel seemed to love both personas in equal parts, and especially the mix of them, unlocked feelings inside of William he believed he had lost forever. He clearly wanted to reciprocate and touch Nathaniel back, but the other man didn't allow it.

"Relax, William. This is for you, not for me. You can thank me for it later. Now let me do this to you and just enjoy the feeling."

William nodded feeling robbed of speech as Skinny leaned in again to leave a trail of kisses leading from his tattoo down to his fingertips. Once there he cautiously bit into the tip of the silk covered finger, careful not to scrape William with his teeth, slowly pulling the garment off William's fingers one by one. Nathaniel worked slowly on this, not giving in to the rush William seemed to wish for. Once he'd finally pulled off one of the gloves with his teeth he showed the same level of patience with the second one.

Both gloves were finally off and to William it had felt like a small eternity as he was already achingly hard under the dress. With William's arms completely exposed, Nathaniel leaned in once again. His tongue swept over the exposed tattoos, encountering the occasional crisp body hair. William's smell was everywhere and it had an addictive quality to it for Nathaniel. The Captain's muscles flexed under Nathaniel's knowing touches, but as asked, William held himself otherwise as still as he could.

Nathaniel finally seemed to have gotten enough of the exposed skin and gave another softly spoken order "Turn around for me, love."

Once properly standing to the First Mate's wishes, Nathaniel started the tedious task of undoing the ties that were needed to adjust the back bustle. It came open separating the dress from the black corset underneath, giving room to strip out of the pink cotton. Nathaniel reached for the pearl buttons and slowly undid them one by one. Under his hands William was shivering with need, but otherwise standing still to Nathaniel's ministrations. Next were the buttons of the cuffs, before Nathaniel made William turn around again.

As Nathaniel looked up William's pupils were blown wide with arousal, his cheeks flushed a rosy red and he had broken into a light sweat with the effort of standing still. A stronger man than Nathaniel would be needed to keep from kissing William right then, so he quickly gave in to the impulse. He felt William's beard scratch his chin erotically, smelled the musky scent of arousal all around him as Nathaniel licked slowly, deliberately over William's lips, until they opened up for him. He plundered William's mouth hungrily, relishing in the sweet moans and excited growls he could evoke from his lover with the moves he had already learned. He bit softly into William's lower lip and was rewarded with a heartbreakingly aroused moan that made him speed up at least a little.

With a last lick and regret about having to break the kiss, Nathaniel finally separated from William and lifted his hands to the square neckline of the dress. It was brocaded with small, pink roses that matched the color of the dress. From there, Nathaniel softly pushed the pink cotton off William's shoulder blades down over his arms and hands, before it went further down over narrow hips and finally left William standing only in his black corset, the white petticoat and the high boots.

For a moment Nathaniel played with the thought to leave the boots on, but he knew what a neat freak his lover was and what he was intending to do already pushed many boundaries. So he decided against it and instead went down on his knees.

"What are you doing?" William sounded really distressed at the subservient gesture, but Nathaniel quickly hushed him with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry love. I just don't want this to get dirty. Will you step aside for me?"

Like asked, William stood aside as Nathaniel lifted the dress from the floor and finally put it painstakingly and slowly away on a hanger correctly before turning his attention back to his lover. He went down on his knees again, causing William to hiss in distress, but he heard no further protest which he took as encouragement.

This time he hurried up a little, as his own erection wasn't very fond of being held captive in those damn trousers, which grew even more uncomfortable as Nathaniel kneeled. He quickly loosened the laces of the boots, finally pulling them off with William's tentative assistance.

Then Nathaniel took a moment to admire his handiwork so far and realized that he was pretty near to his goal. And as he was already on his knees he leaned in for another trail of kisses. This one started on William's knees up over equally hairy thighs, encountered the garter which held the stockings and ended under the petticoat at the seam of a white silk slip. It showed an impressive bulge and sported a massive wet stain at the front, smelling musky and like arousal.

Nathaniel moaned in appreciation as he licked over the material, following the outline of the bulge, before finally reaching the darker looking stain. William's whole form shuddered with the effort to stay upright and his right hand finally wormed his way under the petticoat to stroke over Nathaniel's scalp, trying to urge him on. Nathaniel was happy to oblige that request as his tongue traveled upwards, finding the waistband of the slip. With quick moves he finally stripped William of the underwear.

The moment Nathaniel straightened from his crouch on the floor he pushed softly against William's navel until the Captain gave in and fell back onto the waiting mattress in one fluid movement.

Nathaniel probably broke a speed record while undressing as much as he needed to finally get this show running. He opened his trousers and quickly shoved them down together with his underwear to his ankles, never bothering with shoes and socks in the first place. He threw away the jacket, but never bothered with the buttons of the shirt either. He left all this on while he crawled catlike over hi lover's waiting body.

"Aren't you going to take the rest off?" William asked breathless and blushing, referring as much to Nathaniel's clothing as to the pieces he himself was still wearing, which consisted of the black corset, the white petticoat and the silk stockings.

"Nope." Nathaniel answered grinning and confidently grabbed around under the pillow for the oil they usually used as lube.

"You can't really want to do me still looking like this." William muttered amazed.

"Of course I want to. You look so hot I can't hold back any longer. Lie back on your back for me, love." This time William wasn't so quick to follow the command, as he felt absolutely silly and very insecure about this, but Nathaniel didn't leave any room for real doubt. Instead he lifted his hands and pushed William softly into the pillows, urging him on to relax further.

Then he slowly circled William ankles and placed them in slow motion on each of his shoulders. This way, when he leaned in slowly to shush William with another of those passionate wet kisses, William's body was bent a little, giving Nathaniel easy access to William's neither regions.

"You look even better than I imagined like this." Nathaniel informed his lover whispering against his kiss swollen lips.

"I do?" William asked in wonder and Nathaniel said softly "Of course you do. Let me show you."

Another kiss and Nathaniel's hands started to wander again. One ended up stroking William's erection in a soft and maddening slow rhythm while his other hand expertly looked for the secret entrance to his beloved's body. The fingers were already wet with the oil but still a little cooler than their otherwise heated bodies, so William hissed a little at the first touch.

Then, suddenly, William relaxed completely, as if giving in to his fate and his feelings crushing down on him. He closed his eyes, laying his head back on the pillows while his hands fisted in the material of Nathaniel's shoulders. To Nathaniel, he looked utterly edible like this, all lust stricken, sweaty, wearing this beautiful corset and the stockings, framed by the petticoat.

A wave of love washed over him and Nathaniel wasn't prepared for it. He leaned in a little more to steal more kisses, and to whisper his love for the man in an endless repetition, while he prepared him efficiently and quick. To his surprise, William answered with his own chant, confessing once more his feelings and love.

When they finally connected in the most intimate way they were lost in each other. Their movements were slow and languid, without any rush and aiming to give the maximum pleasure to both parties. They finally broke the kiss, so William was free to moan, while Nathaniel placed many kisses and licks on William's chest where delicious skin and corset met.

When they finally came, they did it together, surprisingly silent and separated only by a few seconds with one triggering the orgasm of the other. Afterwards they ended up in a heap, all sweaty and messy with come and still breathing heavily. They hugged each other tight, holding on for dear life, in no need for any more words or reassurances.

William certainly didn't feel grotesque anymore. Instead he felt loved and worshiped and happier than ever before. Both men dozed off for a short while, until Nathaniel woke to William's eyes on him, wearing a content smile.

"What is it?"

William's smile broadened.

"Well, if this is what you are like when I wear one of my dresses I have no idea how I'll go back to wearing my uniform." William's eyes twinkled as he teased his lover.

Nathaniel smirked. "I can assure you that I'll find ways to make you love wearing your uniform just as much."

…

**Endless end**

**Finished 11****th****October 2010**


End file.
